An Invisible nation and an abused country
by luckycloud9
Summary: Just a little thing involving my Oc Philippines and Canada. T for things and cause I'm paranoid


Yo'

what's up?

Heres a hetalia fic with my oc Philippines and our lovely invisible nation Canada

Bai

* * *

Our favorite shy and invisible nation Canada seemed more cheerful than usual. She was humming a tune to herself and petting her polar bear kumajiro. Even when somebody asked her who she was she only answered with cheerfulness that lightened the mood. Suddenly she felt the whole room quiet down. Which was unusual cause there usually was at least one or two people fighting. She looked over at everyone and found that all eyes were on her. She suddenly felt nervous. She was never used to being the center of attention, that was more of Alfred's thing to be. She looked around. Gazes at her were mixed. From curiosity to admiration to... ehhh... some were even looking at her with lust.

_*cough* France *cough*_

She was starting to feel nauseous, like she was about to throw up. Thankfully the object of her hapiness strolled into the room. He passed by spain who was drooling at her and whacked him on the back of the head hard. Hard enough that he slammed it into the table. Everybody looked in fear at the oddly tall Filipino. His glare was enough to bring Italy to tears and France to shoot a glare at him. Unfortunately that caused the volatile Country to pull out his weapon. A Floro PDW. He unoaded an entire magazine of 50. caliber rounds into the spot that France was at.

_*click* *click* _

Smoke rose from the end of the barrel and the distinct clicking sound of an empty gun was all that was heard throughout the silence. He dropped the gun and walked over to the unperturbed nation that sat smiling dreamily at him. He smiled back and helped her to her feet. They walked out while nobody noticed. They were still shellshocked by what just happened.

Later they were wandering aimlessly around Manila.

" So they causing you trouble? "

" Actually this is the first time they have I'm usually the one who isn't visible to anyone "

" But me remember? " The thought just made her blush and hide herself in his sleeve. He chuckled.

" _Sus mariosep _you're adorable when you're blushing " That was not helping her at all.

They passed an elderly couple that greeted them a good afternoon. The elderly man stood firm and saluted the country which resulted in him nearly breaking his back. He was about to fall over when Philipe caught him expertly. He righted the old man and landed an accurate but non-lethal chop to the back. At first it was pain then it seemed as if the old man could run a marathon. They thanked him and then they went. Madeline could only smile in admiration at her boyfriend.

Soon they were tasting local delicacies, seeing the sights and generally having fun. Afterwards they went back home. _His _home in fact. He went to the kitchen to cook dinner while she changed. His servants were right now taking a break after working hard for the past five days. Once he was done she was already dressed in her nightwear. An over-sized shirt with striped pajama pants and fuzzy slippers. _Diyos ko _did she look sexy in that. He was wearing a plain white _sando _with his jacket tied around his waist and his khaki brown camo pants with slightly messy combat boots. He smiled fondly at her lifting their meal over to the table. Setting them down he motioned for her to sit on one of the vacant chairs while he gets the iced tea ready. She sat down and let her eyes wander around his home. A comfy looking bathroom with a welcoming looking fireplace. On top of it were several family photos. Next to them were pictures from his service in the army ending with a picture of him looking battle-hardened and scarred. Above those were several plaque's with degrees on them. Criminology, Ecology heck he even had a PhD. She shifted her gaze somewhere else. The stair's leading to the second floor of his villa were large and intimidating. It seemed as if it had been left untouched for years even though she had been walking up and down those stairs since yesterday. On the top of the stairs stood two pictures. One of Andres Bonifacio and the other of Emilio Aguinaldo. The rest of the pictures left and right were that of other Filipino hero's and heroines. She was snapped out of her train of thought when he started snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

" uhhh Madeline? you alright? "

" I'm fine Philipe I was just looking around you're place " he smiled

" How do you like you're stay here so far? "

" It's wonderful here "

Then they kept talking over random things. From politics to their personal life. Then they got to talking about each others past. Canada was molested at by France once when she was a kid. Then she was abused by France again. France, France, France and France again. Then after she gained independence he forgot about her. But then when they got to Philipe's story they were snuggling next to the fire. When he first was occupied( no sexual innuendo intended ) he was subjected to major torture and abuse. She checked his chest to find it riddled with scars. He confirmed that most were from his long 300+ year phase of being a colony and being subjected to prolonged torture and abuse. And she thought that she had it bad. Philipe had no one to comfort him. No one to hold him and to tell him it was going to be alright. Madeline still had her brother and England to comfort her. But Philipe was all alone. No family left alive. No friends at all.

He later stated that japan's short occuptaion had left him extremely scarred and sick too. His people divided. The goverment in shambles. It seemed like it was the end for this country. But miraculously he lived. Even before America came in to help he was still fighting. Both politicaly and Physically. He battled Japanese soldiers leading his men to countless victories. No matter how small each one is it counted up to the fight that ended with Philippines freedom. Through all of that he stayed strong and perservered. The pain, the suffering, the scars, the abuse he went through. Now that you take it into perspective he was pretty much an orphan. His only family abused him. The closest thing he had to a friend was America and even he hurt him. Madeline looked up at the taller, older country. A steely look in his eyes that gave away the fact that he was holding back tears. She pulled him close to her. She let him cry. Letting him release all that pain. The frustration, The Sorrow, the sadness everything he had gone through he let out through hot, salty tears.

They fell asleep beside the fireplace. He stirred and woke. He looked down at the peaceful face of the smaller nation leaning on him. He smiled and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. He stroked her cheek and brushed away some stray hairs and tucked them behind her ear.

" _S__alamat. mahal ko _"


End file.
